


Control

by poisonwithtrash



Series: Mewtwo Interactions [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bodysharing, POV Second Person, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: getting to know each other from the inside





	Control

Mewtwo was once apathetic toward you. But with time and some colorful interactions, the two of you have become closer. It’s hard to call mewtwo anything but cold when it can barely form facial expressions, but it spends more time with you, sometimes sleeps in the same room as you, and occasionally even seems to take an interest in your day-to-day activity. It often sends you telepathic impulses of contentment or curiosity. You can’t help but be a bit smug at how quickly its aloofness melted away after you coaxed it into opening up the first time.  
  
You’re on your couch watching a movie that mewtwo may or may not be paying attention to, but a smooth rubbery touch on your arm causes you to start a bit. You look over and see it prodding your arm, staring intensely at what you’re pretty certain is just a normal arm. Does it need something? That would be out of character. Mewtwo almost never casually touches you. Even during your...encounters, you’re the one who takes point on touching.  
  
“Something up?”  
  
Obviously, it doesn’t directly respond. Some wisps of awkwardness float through your mind. But slowly, mewtwo picks up your hand in its own. It takes one hand and lays it on the back of your own. This is a fairly weird motion due to the shape of its fingers, but you get the idea. Mewtwo looks at you expectantly, eyes flicking back and forth between you and your hands.  
  
Inscrutability is kind of mewtwo’s thing, so you’re used to not understanding exactly what it wants, but you’ve come to trust it, and over time perhaps it’s even come to care about you?  
  
You nod meaningfully. Mewtwo prefers gestures and thoughts over words. Whatever it wants, you’re sure it’ll be okay.  
  
It closes its eyes.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Your hand twitches.  
  
It lifts. Mewtwo’s hand slides limply off of yours as your hand rises, trembling lightly. You assume this is mewtwo’s doing, but it remains still with closed eyes, betraying nothing of its intentions.  
  
Suddenly, a splitting headache.  
  
Your jerk your head backwards and your mind recoils as another presence pushes into your head. Your thoughts all shatter. You are being overridden.  
  
Just as suddenly, the pain recedes. The presence has retreated. Not left, simply taken a step back. After a moment, it begins to crowd your brain again, but this time more slowly, more carefully. The headache returns but this time it is much more bearable. Your mind is nudged around inside you until the presence settles down in a corner of its own and lies still. It is an alien sensation.  
  
Your hand still hangs in midair. You try to rest it back at your side and find that you cannot. This is getting a bit ridiculous. You begin to ask mewtwo what the hell is going on when the corner of your mind stirs and suddenly you are standing up. Or trying to stand. You fall back onto the couch. Another stirring and your body rises, more slowly this time, with that same cautious care.  
  
You finally get upright. You are standing high on your toes, wobbling and off-balance.  
  
“Mewtwo, my feet go flat on the ground!” you shout, unsure if it can even hear you.  
  
But there is a response, or at least a change. The presence nestled in the corner of your brain begins to loosen, tremble, and finally disperse, sprinkling itself all across your mind, but also allowing your own consciousness breathing room.  
You lower your heels to the ground of your own volition. Your foot takes a shaky step not of your own volition. The heel hits the floor hard. as if overcompensating.  
  
Your mind shimmers. In an instant, you no longer need to ask mewtwo what is happening. You know exactly what mewtwo wants, not through guessing the meaning of telepathic impulses, but because mewtwo’s mind is scattered across your own. You can read mewtwo’s thoughts as easily as you can think your own. It can likely do the same.  
  
Actually that was a silly thought because mewtwo could almost certainly read your mind regardless. Mewtwo confirms this as you think it. You blush. This will take some getting used to.  
  
Mewtwo takes a few more steps with your feet, awkwardly rocking them back and forth trying to remember how to make them work right. You help by stabilizing the rest of your body, and thinking as clearly as you can about how you walk. After a few steps, it seems to get the hang of heel-toe and confidently strides forward. Mewtwo feels extremely satisfied, even...happy? Weird. You’ve spent a long time with it but “happy” isn’t really its thing.  
  
But walking on flat feet proves too much and you fall over. You reach your left hand out to grab a table, and your right hand shoots out to grab the couch arm. You hang there for an awkward moment. You notice your right ring and pinky fingers hanging limply. Mewtwo only used three of your fingers. It’s slightly embarrassed that you notice, but the feeling gives way to more characteristic indignance.  
  
After you steady yourself, you look at your right hand. Or maybe Mewtwo turned your head. It doesn’t really matter. You’re getting used to this pretty quickly.  
  
The first three fingers on your right hand flex in and out, but the other two remain still. Mewtwo is frustrated, so you twitch those fingers to give it a nudge. The feeling is alien, but slowly the fingers are able to curl and uncurl. You catch mewtwo wondering why you need so many fingers, eliciting a giggle.  
  
Now that mewtwo has mastered the arts of walking and having fingers, it wants to keep moving around. Doing things. Learning about you and how you live. Mewtwo wants to understand you.  
  
So while mewtwo attempts to discover the wonders and perils of walking up stairs instead of floating, you give it a push here and there to keep it from slipping. You catch it when it falls, which is to say when you fall. You teach it about cooking, and how you can’t just grab hot pans and how no that doesn’t mean humans have a type disadvantage against fire. But maybe being easily burnt is basically the same thing?  
  
Eventually, you have to go to the bathroom, and that is a lesson you are keen to save for another day, so the two of you split off into your own bodies. As mewtwo leaves, it’s like a clear film is taken off your mind. You have a little more room to think, but you also feel a little emptier.  
  
You feel like you understand mewtwo a bit better after sharing a head. And you would be lying if you said it wasn’t a bit fun seeing mewtwo flounder. You’d like to do that again. And you could be mistaken, but you think you caught mewtwo thinking the same thing on the way out.


End file.
